Temporal o ¿definitivo?
by Daddy's Little Rebel
Summary: El, capitán del equipo de fútbol americano.Ella, con un belleza casi de ensueño. ¿Amor o un rollo de una noche?  TODOS HUMANOS: BELLA, EDWARD, ALICE, JASPER, EMMETT, ROSE!
1. Prólogo

-¡Azul 16! ¡Azul 16!-Gritaba Emmett como un loco-¡Vamos!

Atrapo el balón y efectuó un pase de película, mientras los jugadores del otro equipo se quedaban boquiabiertos. Emmett había estado soñando con este partido durante meses, entrenando todos los días 4 horas en el campo, y luego otras 2 en el gimnasio. Había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ganar, y no iba a echarlo todo a perder por un simple y misero error.

Como capitán del equipo de Fútbol Americano de su universidad tenía más responsabilidad que cualquier otro compañero, y, aunque no lo admitiera en público, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ganar al estúpido y creído Mike Newton, y, por consiguiente, impresionar a la única chica que realmente se había mostrado dulce y tímida con el , aunque esta chica fuera Rosalie Hale, la belleza codiciada por todos, y envidiada por todas.

-¡Corre, Corre, Corre! ¡Yyyyyy! ¡TOUCHDOWN!SIIIII!

* * *

><p>-Alice, ¿Rojo sangre o rosa chicle?-pregunto Rosalie, si decidirse sobre los dos pequeños botes de esmalte de uñas de Chanel.<p>

-Rojo, así te puedes poner esos magníficos zapatos rojos de Jimmy Choo y ese labial rojo-respondió la pequeña duendecilla.

-No me puedo creer que Emmett se haya decidido a pedirme salir, Alice, él me gusta de verdad –señalo la chica con un sentimiento desconocido floreciendo en su pecho.

-Lo sé, Rose, lo sé.

Hola gente! , bueno, este es mi primer fic, no se como saldrá, intentaré actualizar seguido, la historia esta contada en 1º persona, todos son humanos, esto solo es el prologo, NO DOY NINGUN PERMISO para publicar esto en otro lugar, los personajes no son míos, son de la genial Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, espero comentarios, XAO!


	2. Chapter 01

Bella POV

Las doce. Educación Física. Mi infierno personal. Si algo odiaba en este mundo eran los deportes. Si me caía caminando en una superficie completamente plana, corriendo o coordinando pies y manos, simplemente era todo un desafío para mí salir ilesa de esta maldita clase.

Entré en los vestidores para cambiarme de ropa, alguna de mis compañeras ya estaban allí, incluidas Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen. Mis dos y verdaderas amigas aquí en Forks.

Rose era, simplemente, hermosa. Su piel pálida sin ningún tipo de imperfección hacía un contraste de los más peculiar son su pelo dorado. Esa era otra, su pelo. Caía como una cascada por su espalda, esos bucles que más de una querría conseguir con todo tipo de artefactos profesionales, pero que ella solo obtenía con un simple champú para cabellos ondulados.

Sus ojos color violeta y sus labios carnosos terminaban todo ese conjunto.

Ella no era la típica rubia de ojos azules, sin pizca de cerebro ni personalidad, animadora, con padres ricos y una mansión espectacular.

Ella era una chica sencilla, lista, guapa, con un futuro, y a pesar de la imagen que daba, le encantaban los coches. Quería hacer un curso de mecánica, aunque no le hacia falta. Había cambiado todas las piezas de su Aston Martin Zagato, y no dejaba que nadie siquiera respirar el mismo aire que su "bebé", y más aun tocarlo…

En fin, que te dejaba sin ningún tipo de autoestima…

Alice era otra cosa: era pequeña, de cabello negro, corto y desordenado; tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y siempre estaba de buen humor.

Le encantaban las compras, más bien, era ADICTA a ellas. Recuerdo como se puso la últimas vez que el centro comercial cerró por tormenta, no podíamos estar cerca de ella en un radio de 3 kilómetros sin que oyéramos sus gritos incesantes a la pantalla del ordenador: "PERO POR QUE TARDA TANTO" "COMPRÉ ESOS ZAPATOS HACE MÁS DE UNA HORA POR EBAY Y TODAVÍA NO HAN LLEGADO" Esme, su madre, intentó explicarle que tardarían por lo menos 2 días en traerlos, ya que la empresa estaba en Canadá… Todavía se me ponen los pelos de punta al recordarlo.

-Hola Bella-me saludaron las dos a la vez.

-Hola chicas, ¿qué tal el día?

-Odio a Mike la Mosca, es tan baboso, por favor, cuantos NO necesita el chico para darse por enterado de que no quiero salir con él…

-¡CHICAS EN MEDIO MINUTO QUIÉN NO ESTÉ AQUÍ ESTARÁ SUSPENSA POR TODO EL CURSO!-el entrenador interrumpió el relato de Rose.

Todas salimos apresuradamente, y, para mi alegría, sin ningún tropezón, aunque, claro, no podía atribuirme el mérito, ya que prácticamente no había sitio para caerse.

Entramos al gimnasio y casi todos los hombres ya estaban ahí. Alice, Rose y yo nos sentamos en una de las gradas hasta abajo. El entrenador llegó con el contenedor de balones y yo ahogué un grito de terror.

- Bueno jóvenes, como saben este bimestre nos toca volleyball, la semana pasada comenzamos con la teoría así que ahora lo pondremos en práctica. – nos dijo. – hoy vamos a empezar a jugar en parejas.

Todos comenzaron a formar sus parejas y yo suspiré aliviada, Alice o Rose podría muy bien cumplir con su puesto y con el mío. Entonces miré el otro lado del gimnasio.

Ahí estaban los cuatro chicos más deseados de la escuela, los más guapos, los más ricos, los más populares y lo que nadie dice, los más idiotas. Empecemos con Mike Newton, güero ojos azules, sonrisa "encantadora" es hijo del dueño de las tiendas deportivas más famosas. Luego estaba Jasper Hale, mellizo de Rosalie, güero y de ojos azules aunque él era más guapo que Mike, y mucho más fuerte físicamente, Jasper es un tipo agradable, y es muy amable, aunque reservado.

Y luego, estaban los Cullen, Emmett y Edward. El primero y el mayor de todos era en extremo musculoso, sus ojos eran grises, su cabello era negro y rizado en extremo y siempre tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Edward, por el contrario era más fino pero no menos fuerte que su hermano. Su cabello era cobrizo y siempre lo traía despeinado, sus ojos eran verdes y casi siempre estaba serio.

Alice, mi mejor amiga es su hermana melliza y los tres son hijos del Doctor Cullen, un cirujano excelente y una mejor persona. Su madre, Esme Cullen es dueña de uno de los museos más visitados en Phoenix.

¡Oh sí! Estamos frente a los reyes de la escuela (nótese mi sarcasmo)

- Ni se molesten en formar sus parejas, yo las voy a formar – nos indicó el entrenador.

No por favor grité para mis adentros. De por sí ya era vergonzoso que todos me vieran haciendo el ridículo con Alice o Rose como mi compañera, con alguien más esto sería desastroso.

**Hola! Aquí esta el capitulo 1! poca gente me a apoyado, pero espero que de ahora en adelante reciba mas coments! Bueno, disfruten xao!**


	3. Chapter 02

**Edward POV**

Miré al entrenador con aburrimiento, nosotros éramos los mejores en su clase así que esperaba que me pusiera con Jasper, los dos formábamos un gran equipo y casi siempre ganábamos y digo casi porque nunca hemos podido con Jared y Emmett, ambos son excelentes deportistas, más mi hermano.

- Veamos, Newton con Stanley – llamó el entrenador mirando su lista

- Pero…

- Pero nada Newton

Mike se levantó con un bufido y se paró al frente con Jessica que lo miraba coquetamente, pero mi amigo estaba muy enojado como para notarlo.

- Cullen…con Hale – el entrenador dijo y Emmett y Jasper chocaron las palmas – Emmett Cullen con Rosalie Hale

- ¡¿Qué? – preguntaron Emmett y Jasper al unísono.

- Lo que oyeron

-! OhPorDiosQueCorte!– gritó mi hermano parándose y Jasper le dio un zape.

- Cada día te pareces más a Alice…

Rosalie no estaba ni la mitad de nerviosa que Emmett, él se acercó a ella y le sonrió y ella y wow!, Rose se sonrojó?

- Cullen con Cullen - yo bufé.

Genial, mi pequeña e hiperactiva hermana.

- Hale…con Swan - así siguió acomodándonos en parejas de hombre y mujer.

- Oigan el miércoles es mi…nuestro cumpleaños – comenzó a decirnos Jasper – y Rosalie quiere que vayamos a un karaoke así que van a ir conmigo.

- Claro que sí hermano – le dijo Emmett palmeándole la espalda – no te vamos a dejar sólo con las barbies.

- Gracias chicos – nos quedamos callados unos momentos – el viernes es el baile también – todos lo miramos con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Qué? Rosalie no habla de otra cosa

- Sí, igual Alice, no para, el fin de semana nos llevó por su vestido y nuestros trajes – Emmett contó y los dos nos estremecimos al recordarlo

- Ustedes cuatro, a las canchas ¡ya! – nos gritó el entrenador.

Alice estaba sentada hablando con Bella y al verme se levantó y se reunió conmigo en la cancha.

-¡Adiós morruda!-gritó mi muy enamorada hermana a Bella.

-¡Alice, Jasper es mi hermano!-dijo Bella en respuesta.

-¡Ya, ya, eso dicen todas!-respondó Alice

-¡Alice! Pero, ¿qué _todas_?

-¡TÚ y tú!-dije señalando lentamente a cada una de ellas, interrumpiendo su pequeña discusión- ¡a jugar! ¡AHORA!

**Emmett POV**

Miré lentamente a la diosa sentada en frente a mí, alias Rosalie Hale, y luego, mi vista se giró involuntaria mente al tipo grasoso y baboso que se la estaba comiendo con la mirada. Rose se alarmó al ver mi cara seguramente muy roja por la furia que recorría mi cuerpo.

-¿Emmett? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Si estás incómodo conmigo como pareja, se lo decimos al entrenador y que me ponga con Mike o algo…

-¡NO!-ella retrocedió ante mi fiereza-Perdón por eso, pero, estoy encantado de que me hayan puesto contigo Rose, es solo que Mike te esta comiendo con la mirada ahora mismo y no es que me haga mucha gracia, la verdad…

Mike, al oír su nombre, dio un paso adelante, sin importarle que Rosalie estuviera delante del banco, por lo que este cayó a sus pies causándole un corte relativamente prefundo.

Si antes estaba furioso, ahora podría matar al Mike Estúpido Newton con el dedo meñique.

Rose dio un gritó de dolor. Me agaché a recogerla, mientras, le dije a Mike:

-Si no sales de este gimnasio en menos de 30 segundos te daré tal paliza que no te reconocerá ni la madre que te parió, ahora. ¡FUERA!

El cobarde salió huyendo como el perro que es.

- ¿Rose?, ¿Rose?, ¿Rose estás bien? ¿Te has roto algo? ¿Te desangras? Oh Dios! Mataré a Michael, sin importarme cuento me cueste…

-Emmett, Em, estoy bien, solo me duele un poco el tobillo, nada más, no hace falta matar a nadie, aunque no importaría algún que otro hueso.

La ayudé a levantarse, la senté en el dichoso banco, y fui corriendo hasta el entrenador.

-Entrenador, ¿dónde esta el botiquín?-dije, exasperado.

-En el almacén, ¿pasa algo?-inquirió.

-Pues que Mike la Mosca me ha tirado uno de los bancos encima a Rosalie y se ha hecho un corte bastante feo.

-Oh, hablaré con él, tu ayuda a Rosalie.

-Si entrenador.

Cogí el botiquín y ayudé a Rose a levantarse para dirigirnos al vestuario.

-¿Rose?-inquirí, realmente confuso.

-¿Si, Em?

-¿Ha cual vestidor entramos?

Se rió con su musical risa y respondió:

-Dado que los chicos hacéis quién sabe qué cosas allí dentro, prefiero el de las chicas.

Entramos y desinfecte su herida, la vendé y puse un poco de cinta para que no se moviera.

-Gracias Emmett.

-De nada, tengo un padre médico, algo habré aprendido.

-No por eso, pero también, gracias por defenderme de Mike la Mosca, realmente me incomoda-dijo avergonzada.

-Rose, si alguna vez te dice algo que no te guste, me lo dices y le propino la paliza que le prometí, ¿bien?-ella asintió-Ahora volvamos al gimnasio y sentémonos a ver como Bella se pega a ella misma con el balón-dije, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

**HOLISS! Que tal están? Siento el retraso, pero, estuve ocupada. Comentar, que os ha parecido el cap? Tomates o Rosas? Por cierto, Odio a Mike la Mosca! Los quiero, besos!**


End file.
